


Boom, baby

by MycroftFeels



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Explosions, Explosives, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sex Work, one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftFeels/pseuds/MycroftFeels
Summary: Cherri and Angel have a short chat the morning before they blow up Club 666. One shot.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 14





	Boom, baby

Cherri woke up suddenly to her phone blowing up with notifications. She rolled over in the bed, and grabbed the damn thing, with a groan escaping her throat. She tried to make her eye adjust to the light by blinking several times, and rubbing it with the back of her hand. When she finally could see what was on the screen, Cherri realized that she had gotten several texts from Angel. She sat up straight on the bed. 

Angel had just left her place from staying with her for a couple of days, after a big fall-out with that asshole, Valentino. Even though Angel was through with their relationship, "fawh real this time!" (his words), he couldn't escape that fucking contract they had, so he still had to work for him. That sick cunt, she'd definitely take him out if she could. 

Angel's texts were about how Val had taken more than twice what he usually did cause apparently Angel had been getting "too many complaints" and had been "slacking for the past month". Cherri felt her blood boiling.

What time was it? Shit, it was almost morning. Angel had to be very drunk and/or high by now. She had to give it to him, even shit-faced he was the most decent speller she'd ever met. You wouldn't know it if he wasn't triple texting at five am. 

[cherri 🍒💣]: i'll be there tonight, if only to wreak as much havoc as posible. don't do anything stupid... without me

She put her phone back down on her nightstand. She'll hear it if he replied, but she doubted he would. He usually texted out of anger and frustration right after work, and fell asleep immediately after. She kept tossing and turning, though.

There wasn't much she could do, really. Valentino was an overlord, and a powerful one at that. She could be a pebble in his shoe, but not much more. 

She thought about it for a moment. Yeah, if she couldn't do anything else, she'd be the biggest fucking pebble he ever had in his ugly ass shoe. 

She was gonna blow up his stupid billboard. She was gonna blow up his stupid club, too.


End file.
